


Mint Fresh.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky needs the dentist, but doesn't want to go alone. Erica know's Franky needs this appointment and tells the brunette that if she goes to the dentist Erica will go with her. This makes Franky happy and Erica ends up holding Frankys hand after the other woman gives her an adorable freaked out look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Fresh.

“You always tell me I have a nice smile though,” Franky shot Erica one of those ‘nice smiles’ now, “I don’t want to go to the stupid dentist.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “You do have a nice smile, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t just get a check up. What do you have against the dentist anyway? Are you scared?”  
Franky huffed, “Pft, I’m not scared, I just don’t like weird dude’s scraping around the inside of my mouth, it’s weird.”  
Erica almost laughed; that was Franky’s way of saying yes, she was scared, “Yeah, well you’ve been away for years, you’re meant to get checked out like every six months.”  
“Oh as if anyone seriously does that,” Franky retorted back.  
“I do,” Erica replied.  
“Of course you do,” Franky muttered, “Well, you would but you’re not really, you know, normal, Erica.”  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know if I should feel complimented or offended.”  
Franky shrugged, “Too much talking,” she moved to Erica’s side of the couch and pulled the other woman, protesting slightly, closer and pressed her lips against hers, expertly laying the governor down and climbing on top of her.  
“I know what you’re trying to do,” Erica managed to pull away for a moment.  
“Mm, you should by now,” Franky said as she fiddled with Erica’s belt.  
Erica pushed her away gently, just far enough so she could raise Franky’s face to look at hers, “You’re trying to distract me.”  
Franky shrugged, “Is it working?”  
Erica sighed, smiling, “Maybe,” she whispered, “But I’m still calling the dentist tomorrow.”  
Franky pulled a sad face but Erica just laughed, “Fine, but you’re coming with me. And you’re not allowed to tell me off if I swear.”  
Erica nodded, “Agreed, now get back to distracting me.”

Franky cracked her knuckles and tapped her fingers as the two women sat in the waiting room. Erica took her hand and squeezed it; Franky was worse than a five year old leaving the house complaining she was sick and couldn’t go. Everybody had their things, she guessed, and Franky’s was the dentist, it could be worse.  
“Francesca Doyle,” the dentist said, poking his head out of a room up the hall.  
“Why does he have to call me that?” Franky grumbled.  
“Because it’s your name,” Erica said matter-of-factly.  
“It’s Franky,” the younger woman said definitively.  
“I don’t think a dentist you’ve never seen before is just going to know that, Franky,” Erica shook her head, trying not to laugh at the stupidity of the conversation.

Franky sat in the chair and stared at all the tools beside her.   
“So just a check up today?” the dentist asked.  
“Yeah, none of those crazy drills or any shit, my teeth are fine,” she chomped them together, “I don’t even really need a check up, I mean they work good, like they eat normally and I’ve got good breath and like, they don’t hurt or – “  
“Okay, are you nervous? It’s been a while since you’ve had a check up?” the dentist said knowingly, as Erica smiled behind him.  
Franky shrugged, “I’ve been busy.”  
“Okay, no worries, why don’t you just open up and I’m just going to use this mirror to have a look at your teeth, okay?” the doctor said gently, sensing the fear of the young woman.  
Franky looked at Erica, who nodded encouragingly, and opened her mouth.

“A clean? Can’t I do that home? I do have a toothbrush you know.”  
“Ah, it’s not quite the same as a professional clean, it gets much deeper and to all the gaps that you’re toothbrush can’t really get to,” the dentist explained.  
Franky blinked and looked at Erica worriedly, “I don’t know, I think teeth are meant to be a little bit dirty, I mean they didn’t have dentists back in the days of the cave men, right?”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Franky, it doesn’t even hurt, I have it done all the time.”  
“Yeah but you’re a clean freak,” Franky argued.  
Erica rolled her eyes again, “Franky, you won’t even feel it, it’s just water and cold, that’s all.”  
Franky just stared at her, chewing her lip nervously.  
Erica shook her head and moved closer to the chair and put her hand out, “What if I hold your hand the whole time, okay? You can squeeze if it hurts.”  
Franky hesitates for a moment, “Fine,” she says and squeezes her eyes shut, not seeing Erica smile and nod at the dentist.

“They don’t look any different,” Franky said, looking at her teeth in the mirror, “They smell good though,” she said, chasing Erica into the kitchen and breathing in her face.  
“Yeah, great, thanks for that,” Erica waved her hand in front of her face.  
Franky smiled, “You know you could be like a nurse or something.”  
Erica raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know anything about anatomy, what are you on about?”  
“Well, you do,” Franky winked, “But that’s not what I meant, like you have good bedside manner. And you’re cute, so you could calm everyone down really effectively.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Erica laughed, shaking her head, and pulled Franky’s face to hers pressing her lips to Franky’s but Franky pulled away.  
“Yuck, you need to get your teeth cleaned, your breath is horrible,” Franky laughed at her own joke.  
Erica rolled her eyes and fixed her with a glare, “Well, fine, I just won’t kiss you until I can get an appointment then.”  
Franky laughed, “Just joking,” she muttered and pulled Erica into her arms, placing a kiss on her neck and then her lips.


End file.
